1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical transmission apparatus.
2. Related Art
For data transmission between boards in an electronic appliance, there has been adopted electrical interconnection in which an electrically conductive body is used in a transmission line. However, recently, attention has been paid to optical interconnection in which an optical waveguide having flexibility is used as a transmission medium, because it is difficult with the electrical interconnection to conduct the data transmission at high speed and with large capacity, and to prevent noises.
This optical waveguide having flexibility includes an optical path deflecting part such as a 45° mirror.